Baby Jane
by SunRise19
Summary: When a dead baby is found at the side of the road, it is up to the police to find the baby's parents...Meanwhile, the parents struggle with their secret, and near fatal consequences..PLZ RR!Chapter 4 finally here!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!

This is my first LM fic, and I really hope you like it! If any of you have suggestions, thoughts, or ideas, please feel free to leave them in a review or email me! I have read a lot of LM stories; and frankly, a lot of them are fluffy happy stories. (There Is Absolutely Nothing Wrong With That!) I want to make myself clear, nothing wrong with happy and fluf...I write it, and I like reading it. However, I've wanted to bring something different to the LM world of stories. It is about teenage pregnancy, death, making decisions, as well as dealing with them, and abandonment of a baby. I've decided to name the story, "Baby Jane," because this is going to hopefully be a wide focused story, all centering around, "Baby Jane."

So Please RR and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it! Constructive criticism is very good! Thank you so much!

P.S. If I do not update in a while, I'm working on some other stories right now, but I wanted to get this story started! Please don't give up on me; I always finish what I start.

Thank you!

Yes, a very long Author's Note…..

(-)-(-)

The pain was over, the birthing was finally complete. After hours of screaming through a gag in the back of her boyfriend's car, it was all done and over. The young girl sat back, holding the tiny baby in her arms.

Her dead tiny baby;

"She's not breathing, oh my god, she's not breathing!"

The teenager shouted at her boyfriend in the front seat, as he turned around and faced her.

"What do you mean, not breathing?"

The young mother thrust the dead girl up to her father, and he took the lifeless child into his arms.

"Oh shit," he said, as he looked at her blue colored face.

"What the hell did you do? It's dead!"

The father screamed at her, dropping the baby and slapping his crying girlfriend across the face.

"You fucking idiot, the cord was around her neck!"

"It wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know?"

The girl shot back;

The sixteen year old calmed down and looked at her tear streaked face, then back down at the stillborn infant.

"What do we do now?"

He inquired softly, discreetly wiping a stray tear from his cheek;

"We have to clean your car," she stated.

"The baby?"

"We," she stopped as she thought, "we could wrap it and burry her."

"Ok, sounds like the right thing to do," the boy agreed and after the sixteen year old female got dressed, they placed the little girl into a plastic bag and began digging.

"Why plastic?"

The girl asked;

"Because, if anyone were to ever find her, and if it were in one of our clothes…"

He trails off as he looks up, and he hears an approaching car;

"Shit," he swore, trying to dig faster. He stops when she grabs his arm, "we don't have time, and just leave her."

"What?"

"We have to get out of here!"

Panic seizes the couple as she drops the bag, and they run to the car. Scrambling in, they slam the doors and speed off, kicking up dust as they drove.

"Did we lose them?"

The girl asks as the boy looks back, "Yeah, it looks like we did," he answered.

The couple drives to the girl's house, and she gets out of the car and kisses her boyfriend.

"I love you; let's just forget about her, ok? I know it sounds cruel and horrible, but we have to, forever."

The boy nods, "I'll see you in school tomorrow," he says as he drives off. The girl watches his car leave, before turning and walking into the house, taking off and carrying her dirty clothes. She slips in unnoticed, and goes into her father's garage. Grabbing some of her dad's gasoline that he keeps for an emergency, she goes out into the yard.

"These stains will never come out," she murmurs to herself as she burns them. She scatters the ashes, and walks nood upstairs to the bathroom, and takes a shower.

However when the boy arrives home, he doesn't need to go through so much trouble as his young girlfriend. He parks his car in the driveway, and he knows that he will leave school early tomorrow in order to clean it. Sighing, the teen heads to his room, and to sleep.

As for the car? It had just happened to be a police car, and the way the other car had sped off, made them suspicious. Unfortunately for them, they were to far away to actually follow them, and the car kicking up dust did nothing to help them. The cops decide to follow there instinct, and they drive slowly on the road, looking for anything out of place.

"What do you think Jack, just a couple of kids probably having sex, they saw us and sped off."

The man named Jack spots something on the side of the road, "hang on a second Grant."

"What?"

Jack stops the car and gets out, and walks over to what he had seen.

"Hey Grant, we need some back up here," Jack says, bending down and taking a close look at the plastic bag.

"Why?"

"Looks like those kids have had sex, there's a dead baby here to prove it."

-End of Chapter 1.-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all!

I'm back with chapter 2, I know it's a short one but I hope to make them longer. I was surprised on how many reviews I got, so I want to say thanks to all that have reviewed:

Unsocial Beautifly: Thanks so much for your review and your complements, I've never written something like this before, I hope you'll like chapter 2!

Tinkerbell877: Thank you for your review! As for finding out who the teens are, you'll find out whom one of them are! Thanks for reading; I hope you'll come back!

Dan T: Thanks for reading and for your review! Like I said above, you find out one teen…

GFMarshall: I hope you'll come back and read this chapter! Thanks for your review and input! As for your offer about emailing you, I hope you don't mind that I take you up on that? Will you please email me? Thank you soooo much! I really would appreciate it, I have some questions…I can't seem to find your email address, so is why I'm asking you to email me first.

Alexandria Eisengaurd: Thank you for your review, and also pointing things out to me! Hopefully, some things will be explained, but everything will come out as the story progresses. Thanks for reading; I hope you'll come back!

Dani(the one who writes)/ Heav: Thanks so much for your complements, I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

Abuhin: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it, and you'll find out one person in the couple!

Well all, enjoy chapter 2, and for anyone else reading Please RR and tell me what you think!

Chapter 2:

"Lizzie, Lizzie?"

Jo McGuire knocks on her daughter's door, at 6:30 A.M. in order to wake her up for school. However, after three knocks and after calling Lizzie's name several times, Jo tries the door handle.

"Lizzie?"

The mother's concerned voice calls again as she steps into the dark room. She looks around, and doesn't see her daughter on her bed.

"L…"

Upon looking down to the carpet, Jo's scream of horror and shock can be heard all the way downstairs.

In the downstairs kitchen, Matt was pouring himself a bowl of cereal when he heard his mom scream. Dropping the box on the table, Lizzie's younger brother ran up the stairs.

"Mom, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Matt stopped in the doorway of his sister's room, looking down at Lizzie's body, covered in blood.

"Matt," the younger brother whirled to see his father behind him, "call 911."

With out another word, Matt pushed past his father and ran towards the downstair's phone.

"Hey Gordo, have you seen Lizzie?"

Miranda inquires of her best friend, as they stop at there lockers before lunch;

"No," Gordo replies, "I haven't seen her since after school yesterday."

"I've been worried about her," Miranda says, leaning in closer to Gordo who was busy putting books on the top shelf of his locker, "I'm sure she's fine, can you help me with this locker door?"

The two students slam his locker shut before heading to lunch;

"What do you have?"

"On what?"

"On the baby girl found at the side of the road last night."

Jack Clones stands against a wall, in Doctor Lareina Gonzalez's office, twenty miles from where the dead baby had been found the previous night.

"Well," Lareina began, "I actually have good news. The baby that you found last night was a stillborn."

"What?"

Jack says, leaning back against the hard wood of the wall, "it wasn't murdered?"

"No," the doctor replies, glancing down at a sheet of paper lying on the table in front of her, "it was born dead."

"How can a baby just, die like that?"

"Mr. Clones, I examined the infant thoroughly; whoever the mother was didn't take good care of herself. I'm guessing that she most likely had no prenatal care; she probably had it in the back of the car you saw speeding away."

Doctor Gonzalez sighs and leans back in her chair, "the cord was found wrapped around the baby's neck and it was around her throat so tight that I could barely get my fingers under it."

Jack folds his arms and crosses the room to the door, "thank you Lareina, it's a little comforting to know that Jane wasn't killed."

The young dark haired woman raises an eyebrow, "Jane?"

"That is what they are calling her," Jack answers as he turns his back on her and reaches for the door handle.

"They?"

"The media," Jack replies as he walks out of the office and to his police car.

In her office, the young doctor can't believe that the news had gotten hold of something that had only taken place seven hours ago.

The young woman bows her head, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes. Sniffling, she reaches for a box of tissues and wipes her eyes.

"Any person would have taken care of her," she whispers, "I would have taken care of her."

Only two days prior, Lareina and her husband had been told that because of scar tissue in her uterus, she would not be able to have children.

She envied those that could;

00000End Of Chapter 2..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all!

I'm finally back with chapter 3, unfortunately I know I lost a lot of readers/reviews because of my very long absence…but I'm really sorry! Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this story:

Surroundedkid: Here's your update, thanks for reading!

Tookie Tookie Bird: Thank you for your review; here's chapter 3 finally!

itgot2bme: No one killed Lizzie; but thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you'll be back!

Abuhin: Thank you for reading; you'll find out about Liz in this chapter.

Ok, here's the chapter I hope you'll like it! Please feel free to leave any kind of thoughts, suggestions, or ideas in a review or email me!

00..00..00..00..00..00..

Chapter 3:

ST. Mary's hospital in L.A. California

"I don't know, I just found her on the floor and she was bleeding…"

Elizabeth McGuire's mother frantically explains to the head doctor in the ER;

"We'll do all we can," the doctor replies as she orders a gurney where Lizzie lays to be wheeled to the examining room. On the bed, the young teen's eyes slowly open as she becomes aware of her surroundings.

'Shit, I'm in a hospital.'

Lizzie thinks as a woman beside her talks soothingly to her.

"It's going to be alright," the nurse says as the gurney stops in the room and the doctor begins to examine Lizzie.

"Elizabeth," the doctor Lareina Gonzalez says, "Have you recently had a baby?"

"N-no," Lizzie stutters, "why would you think that?"

"You can't deny it Lizzie; you're still bleeding although the blood flow has greatly lessened. I need to stitch you up in that area…"

"No, no! I can't, you can't, please please don't tell my parents…"

"I have no choice, I must."

"Please no," the teen pleads, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll numb the area…"

"No!"

Using what strength she had; Elizabeth jolted herself upwards on the bed, flelling her limbs while trying to get off the gurney. Nurses on both sides restrain the young teen as she continues screaming.

"P-please," Lizzie pants as she swallows hard, "Please don't tell my…"

"Elizabeth, you are under age, it is up to your parents to consent for things that may have to happen in order for you to get better," Lareina says as she pushes back a few strands of Lizzie's hair from her face.

"Please," Lizzie weakly whispers.

"Doctor, she's still losing blood," a nurse remarks as Lareina watches Elizabeth's face.

"Please don't…"

Everything in the young teen's world goes black as her body falls back onto the hard bed.

"I need to speak with her parents; we're looking at a possible blood transfusion," Dr. Gonzalez says as she begins to leave the room.

"Keep her stable," she says as she closes the door and makes her way to the waiting area.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGuire?"

Jo jumps up from the plastic seat she had been sitting in and faces Lareina, "What is it, what's wrong with my daughter?"

"I need to speak with you both, please follow me."

With out another word, Lizzie's parents follow the young doctor in to a dim lighted room with a round table in the center with four chairs surrounding it.

"Take a seat," Lareina says as she shuts the door and faces the couple.

"Your daughter has lost a lot of blood, and she keeps losing blood," the doctor continues as she leans against the door frame, "She may need a blood transfusion."

"Why, what happened to her?"

"Mrs. McGuire your daughter was pregnant," Lareina holds up a hand at the on slot of questions that she knew were going to come as she continues, "She has already given birth to the baby, probably four to eight hours before you discovered her in her room. She has lost a lot of blood because she had no medical care during the delivery, thus no stitching or proper attention to all the medical needs that a mother needs."

"She couldn't have been," Jo says, "Not my Lizzie, she would've told me if she were pregnant."

"I'm sorry," the doctor lowers her gaze, "But your daughter was pregnant, and we need your consent to do some procedures."

Sam numbly nods his head as Jo sits in the chair beside her husband, silent tears running down her face.

"Could she die?"

Sam's voice comes out choked as he looks at the doctor, his shocked stunned look matching his wife's.

"If she loses too much blood, she will," she replies as Sam stands up in order to meet the doctor eye to eye.

"Can we see her?"

"Not yet," Lareina responds as she looks at Jo, "Do you have the same blood type as your daughter? Because if you do, we may need to use some of your blood to give to Elizabeth."

"Yes," Jo replies as she to stands and they all leave the conference room. Outside, Jo and Sam return to Matt as Lareina goes back to the room that Lizzie's laying in.

"She's stable," a nurse remarks as the doctor opens the door.

"Elaine, go give her parents the consent forms, we need to stitch her now."

00..00..00..00..00

"No Ethan, I haven't heard from her since yesterday," Miranda says in to her phone some hours later.

"Yeah I'll tell her whenever I see her," she replies as she clicks off her cell phone and puts it in her pocket, just as it rings again.

"Hello? She's where, oh my god…"

For the second time that day Mirranda clicks off her cell phone as she calls downstairs for her mom to take her to the hospital where Lizzie is being treated.

00..00…00..00..00..

"Miranda please if you know anything please please tell me," Jo pleads with the young teen as her and Gordo sit in the waiting room.

"Miranda please, where is the baby, who is the father, when did this happen?"

Jo's questions come out rushed as she looks at the young girl, as tears stream down her face.

"I didn't know, I knew her and Ethan had done it, but I didn't know she was pregnant; I swear I didn't know. I just thought she was gaining weight!"

"We thought that as well," Sam supplies to the conversation as heads turn and a door opens to reveal Lareina Gonzalez.

"How is she, how is my daughter?"

Jo inquires as Lareina clears her throat and straightens her outfit;

"She's stable, I don't think she will need a blood transfusion, but we have it ready in case things take a drastic turn," she replies as she places her hand on the door handle while looking back at the gathered family and friends.

"What do you mean if things turn drastic," Sam asks.

"She may have internal bleeding that we can't see yet; however I've done screenings and tests and all look positive so far," she answers as her eyes search around the gathered people, waiting for anymore questions. When none came, she nodded her head and went back through the door.

..--..--..--..—End Of Chapter 3..--..--..--..--..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all!

I'm sure a lot of you most likely don't remember this story, I bet I've lost a lot of readers however I'm finally finally back with the fourth chapter!

I've been meaning to update for a long time, however life just has gotten away from me. I've been really busy; however I always finish what I start! I know this is short, it's to short for my liking however I want to post it. Things will get rolling, just setting it up a bit.

As always, any ideas or suggestions; feel free to leave them in a review or email me!

Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it!

Please RR and tell me what you think!

--..--..--..--..--..

Chapter 4:

It was two days later that Lizzie was finally allowed to go home from the hospital. The young teen hadn't spoken to anyone, even when the police came to question her Lizzie had refused to talk.

"I've got your bags in the car," Jo says as Lizzie sits in a wheelchair, "Can you get in by yourself?"

Lizzie nods as with her father and doctor's help she slides in to the back seat of her parent's car. The young girl looks to her left, not seeing Matt. When both of her parent's are inside the car and Sam begins to pull the car out of the parking area Lizzie poses a question.

"Where's Matt?"

Jo's head sharply turns as the first actual words come out of her daughter's mouth, "Matt, Matt is at school."

The rest of the drive was silent as thirty minutes later the family pulls in to the driveway. With her dad's help Lizzie gets out of the car and heads towards the living room couch. As Lizzie sits down Sam hands her the remote.

"You want to watch some TV?"

Lizzie nods again as Sam sighs and walks in to the kitchen where his wife leans against the sink, her eyes gazing out the window.

"Lizzie's watching TV," Sam said.

"Sam," Jo whispers, "That's not our daughter in there. That's a young child that has had a baby and she won't tell us anything about it."

"I find it very strange that supposedly neither Gordo nor Mirranda knew she was pregnant," Sam comments as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"I know," Jo says as she joins her husband and sits across from him. Suddenly the couple hears the front door slam and see Matt walk in to the kitchen. The young boy has blood on his face as he uselessly uses his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Matt, my god what happened to you!"

The mother jumps up and rushes over towards her son, "What happened?"

"Don't worry," Matt replies to his mom's questions, "The other kid looks much worse."

"Matt," Sam sternly says, "What did you do?"

"Dad," Matt begins as Jo hands him some paper towels, "I kicked some kid's ass today…"

"We don't use that language in our house," Sam firmly says as Matt presses the towels to his face.

"He was calling Lizzie all these bad names," Matt mumbled.

Jo gives a sigh, "What kind of names Matt?"

"He was calling her the baby killer, saying how she's a slut and the kid deserved it," Matt said as Jo swallows hard and Sam exhales a breath of air.

"I was just trying to stick up for her," Matt says, "She's annoying and can be a bitch but she's still my sister."

"Watch your language," Jo remarks as Matt turns and goes in to the living room.

"Thanks Matt," Lizzie whispers as she stands up and begins to make a slow walk towards her room.

--..--..--..--..--..--.end of chapter 4..--..--..--


End file.
